leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nikanplus/Xerath Rework (by Tymeless)
}} Xerath is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Fires a long-range beam of energy in a line after a 0.75 second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. LOCUS OF POWER: Arcanopulse leaves a trail of energy that lasts 1.5 seconds and deals 20% of his base damage while it lasts. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900/1300 }} Xerath damages enemies in a target 100-radius area after 0.6 seconds. All enemies hit are marked with Unstable Magic for 3 seconds. Unstable Magic will trigger if a marked enemy is hit again by Arcane Beam, stunning him. Xerath gains a Power Charge periodically, affected by cooldown reduction, up to a maximum of 2. LOCUS OF POWER: Arcane Beam costs 0 Power Charges and its radius is doubled. It now has a 0.8 second internal cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=1 |costtype=Power Charge |range=800/1200 }} Xerath stores a % of damage dealt to him while Energy Armor is active. After 3.5 seconds he releases the energy stored damaging surrounding enemies. LOCUS OF POWER: Xerath temporarily gains additional armor and magic resist and becomes immune to displacement effects. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Xerath anchors himself to his current location with a 0.5 second casting time. For up to 10 seconds afterwards, he gains 400 bonus range of all his spells, but cannot move. Xerath can deactivate the ability at any time after 0.5 seconds of casting it. While anchored he also gains additional effects on all his abilities, but has a minimum casting range of 400 (except on Energy Armor). |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=No cost }} NOTES I'm not very good at explaining skill by skill so I'll just try to leave here some examples of how I think my rework should "flow" in a normal game :) DISCLAIMER!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!! >>>>>> Numbers, cooldows, etc are obviously placeholders considering I can't actually test what's in my head :P but I tried to think very hard about them and how I would like him to play in early/mid/lategame. LANING PHASE: Q should be the "damage skill", W the "CC skill" (so W should always have less damage, except maybe when you hit Arcane Beam 2 times. In that case you should be rewarded with slightly (example: 10) more damage than Q. I reduced Arcane Beam (aka Arcane Barrage) radius to 100 pre-ultimate, so it should be more fair to avoid it during laning phase. (I don't know EXACTLY how big is 100 radius, I'd like this skill to not be very big....like, wide as a medium-sized champion). - aggressive laning combo should be: W-W (stun)-Q while the enemy is stunned. (this should finally give Xerath some reword for landing his stun, in the form of more damage by using Q while the enemy is disabled). - defensive laning combo (as usual) should be Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q......... :) - farming a wave could be accomplished with Q-E-Q AFTER LEVEL 6 / TEAMFIGHTS - Why did I strip Xerath of his speedboost and his passive armor? 1) He now has a defensive option when dived in the form of his Energy Shield, that can both outplay (by being casted at the right time) and be outplayed (an enemy can wait for his long early game cooldown to attack), creating more active gameplay decisions. 2) He doesn't rely anymore on Locus of Power to be fully effective, gaining more flexibility in regard to his positioning. With this rework he wouldnt NUMERICALLY gain mobility (as a matter of fact, he loses some of it considering he has no speedbost), but now he should FEEL way less clunky and more mobile. 3) He now has a mild slow on every skill (I practically recycled Sejuani's old passive, it always made more sense on Xerath to me. Energy charging the air and making it more "thick"). - I gave him a minimum range of 400 while in ulti, why this decision? 1) Playing versus Xerath I felt like I was never rewarded enough for passing though his barrage and finally reaching melee range to attack him, cause he could simply unleash hell on my head. Xerath should be the ultimate sieger, and as such he should pay a price for his range. By having an obvious weak spot, his spells while anchored could be enhanced. 2) Energy Armor has an Explosion Range of 300, and while in ulti Xerath's Minimun range becomes 400. That means that a smart enemy can attack Xerath in melee range, go in the "safe zone" between 300 and 400 range during the explosion and then get back to hit him. I want a Xerath player to think "Do I need to stop my ulti and do W-W on my attacker to try and run away? Or do I use my shield and try to endure some hits while I kill that important target that is running away, thanks to my super range? I know this kit has surely GIANT EPIC problems I'm not seeing, but it's the way I always envisioned Xerath role in League of Legends :) I'd really like you guys reading to comment on my forum thread (not here, I mean, you can comment here, but I'll probably read only the thread cause I'm lazy) and let me know if you like this rework, what would you change, etc etc. Thx for reading and sorry for my english! Tymeless Category:Custom champions